


show me something new

by osdeverre



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdeverre/pseuds/osdeverre
Summary: “So it goes like this, yeah?” She lays it across her hips. “Then here,” she circles the metal ring with her delicate fingertip, “is where we put a toy so I can fuck you.” Niall stops breathing. She looks at him very seriously for a moment, her green eyes wide and clear. “Only if you say you want it, baby.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an anon over at y's blog (ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com) that said: "a concept: niall being pegged" and the brief talk that ensued 
> 
> if you don't know y, you GOTTA go check out all of her stuff on ao3 (ymorton) or tumblr (ihavea1dbloghelp)
> 
> it's genuinely some of the very best writing out there and i thank my lucky stars she shares it with us! 
> 
>    
> anyway this work is my own and not based in reality - a little self-indulgent "be the ficlet u want to see in the world"
> 
> enjoy!

“How would you even get this on….”

Niall’s propped up against the downy soft pillows in the middle of her bed. Emma’s sitting, long legs tucked underneath her in an incongruously childlike pose given she’s holding up the most intricate lingerie set Niall’s seen.

It’s just one piece of Emma’s latest gift box from some indie Parisian brand and, while he would normally be singularly focused, he’s finding his thoughts keep drifting back to the song he worked on at the studio earlier. Maybe the main guitar riff does sound like a poorly done Johnny Winter cover. But maybe most of his songs are uninspired knockoffs of better musician’s work.

He’s pulled from further self-pity by a warm weight in his lap. Emma’s straddling his hips, watching him closely - the dark red lace of her bra and knickers contrasting nicely against her skin. She doesn’t say anything for a moment, just runs her hands through his hair, scratching gently with her short nails. Emma’s quite clever, and he likes that about her, but it makes him squirm to think what her perceptive mind picks up on about him. 

“There’s a gift in there for you,” she finally says, eyes glinting in a way that makes Niall suspicious.

“Hm, I’m not sure I’d look as good in these as you do,” he jokes, skimming his fingertips over the soft strap on her shoulder.

She leans into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “You can’t just say those things,” she groans, half laughing. “You know I’d have you in my priciest lingerie the minute you asked.”

Truth be told, he didn’t know but Niall feels himself growing warm at the thought. Maybe it’s her soft, posh accent but Emma’s good at making everything seem reasonable. It makes him a little crazy with want for her, like he’d do anything if she asked him nicely enough. He tugs her gently by her hair until he can line up his mouth to hers, kissing her softly, over and over.

She rolls off him to the side with a little breathless laugh, pointing to the large, matte black box at the foot of the bed. She prods him with her cold toes. “Maybe you’ll like it after all,” she grins.

He pulls the box towards them to see, nestled against the dark green velvet lining, something made of brown buttery leather. His first thought is that it’s a belt but when he pulls it out to inspect it further, he realizes his mistake. Niall’s seen enough porn to recognize that it’s a harness - the type with a space in the middle for a plastic nob. Does he fuck her with this? Does she fuck _him_?

He can feel himself go hot at that thought. Before he can overthink it much more, Emma takes the harness from him. “So it goes like this, yeah?” She lays it across her hips. “Then here,” she circles the metal ring with her delicate fingertip, “is where we put a toy so I can fuck you.” Niall stops breathing. She looks at him very seriously for a moment, her green eyes wide and clear. “Only if you say you want it, baby.”  
He shudders through an exhale, feeling himself pink up. He doesn’t quite know what to think yet but his dick starts to fatten up. He moves the box and harness to the edge of the bed, rolling himself on top of her, pressing his flushed face to her neck - mirroring their pose from earlier. Does he want it? He feels tense and embarrassed and, most frighteningly, into it. “Keep talking,” he says.

She cottons on quickly to what he needs. “I’d make it so good for you, babe. Take my time with you.” She kisses his warm cheek. “Make sure you’re nice and open for me.” She moves her hips gently against his, making him gasp and tremble against her. “I want to see how much you’d like it. Wanna see you full of me.”

The idea is starting to overwhelm him already and god if that’s not fucking embarrassing. In an attempt to calm himself he shifts to her side, slides her knickers down, and tucks two fingers into her wetness. Emma inhales sharply and groans but that doesn’t stop her from talking. “You have to tell me you want it, baby. I’ll only fuck you if you say you want it.”

Niall groans low in his throat. His blush spreading to the tips of his ears. He keeps rocking his fingers into her, thumb pressing light circles on her clit. She won’t last very long, he can tell by the way she’s already tightening around him. “Keep…. Come on,” she encourages, rolling her hips. He presses his hot mouth right below her ear, sucking a bruising kiss there, moving his fingers faster inside her. “So close,” she says softly. “Please, tell me you want it.”

Maybe it’s the ‘please’ that breaks him but he finally groans into her ear, “Yeah, fuck, want it, want it.” Emma gives a small shout, trembling and clenching around him. He gently sides his fingers out of her and gives them a brief suck in his mouth. She gives him a dark look before kissing him thoroughly, chasing her own taste in his mouth. “Yeah?” she asks again, forehead pressed against his. Niall nods, swallowing hard. “God… I mean, just, yeah,” he manages to get out. She kisses him again. “Gonna make sure you love it, babe,” she says, smoothing her thumb over his pink cheek.

She rolls over him and quickly gathers supplies from her bedside table. He’s thankfully familiar with the dildo she uses because sometimes he gets to fuck her with it, so he knows it won’t be monstrously huge or magenta - just, like, normal dick size. He feels hot and trembles at the thought. He looks over to see Emma fiddling with the harness’ straps, adjusting the size, and fuck she looks good. She’s kneeling on the bed, legs lean and strong, her prick jutting out prettily from it’s leather confines. She wraps her hand firmly around the cock and Niall’s own untouched dick twitches in sympathy. He palms his prick to relieve the pressure when he hears her click her tongue. “Don’t touch, baby,” she chastises. Niall groans, throwing a hand over his face.

Emma must take pity on him because he feels her weight hovering over him before she sucks the tip of him into her soft, warm mouth. His hips jerk up before her hand firmly holds him in place. She takes him all the way down, letting her spit slick the way, sucking on the way up again. Her mouth feels so impossibly good - all warm, wet heat - that he doesn’t hear the distinctive click of the lube cap opening. He does feel the pressure of her fingertip over his hole, just letting him feel it, before she pushes so slowly into him. He lets out a gasp. This part he’s familiar with and fuck, he wants it - her fingers moving inside him, pressing just where he needs it most. He’s greedy with it, squirming, asking for more faster than she’s willing to give him. He groans helplessly as she keeps her pace steady, finger crooking just so, making Niall’s hips cant. She murmurs hotly against him, “Tell me how it feels, babe.”

“G-good,” he stutters. “More, please.” She presses another finger alongside the first and Niall moans gratefully. He’s feeling more overwhelmed than usual, the thought that tonight won’t just end with fingers keeping him tense and tight around her. As if she can sense his thoughts, she takes her hand and nudges his hip, pulling off for the moment. 

“Want you on your belly for me,” she says. Niall complies, turning over. “Lift your hips a moment, babe.” Emma places a pillow under him, the cool fabric a relief against his hot, wet prick. “Perfect. Wish you could see how good you look,” she says.

Niall can picture it all too well - his arse on display, begging to get fucked. The thought makes him press his face into the crook of his elbow. Emma presses two slick finger back into him and, god it feels even better like this.

“Doing so good, Ni,” she groans. “Looks so fucking good like this.” She keeps crooking her fingers perfectly, making his back arch. “Can’t wait to be inside you, baby,” she says, petting his flank soothingly. 

“Fu-uck,” Niall groans, as she slips in a third finger. He feels full now, can’t imagine how much fuller he could possibly feel, but that thought makes him desperate to come. He’s rocking his hips now and she’s letting him and fuck, it’s so so good. But he doesn’t want to come like this. Not yet.

“Em,” he pleads.

“What do you need,” she asks.

“Wanna come”

“Gonna wait to come on my cock, baby,” she replies firmly.

“Need it,” he manages. “Oh fuck, need your cock Em, please.” 

“Yeah? Gonna give it to you.” She slips her fingers briefly out of him, and he listens to the wet sound of her slicking up with lube. “Ready, baby?”

“Yeah,” he says, reaching back to hold onto her hip.

He feels the head of her cock snub up against him before pressing in so slowly. It feels so much bigger than it looked. The stretch of it burns and it feels jarringly strange. “Em,” he pleads again.

“Doing so good for me, love,” she starts, smoothing her palms up his back. “Looks so good getting stuffed full of my cock.”

That makes Niall groan. She pushes impossibly further then stops. She leans over him, her full weight pressing him into the bed. She manages to get a hand on his cock and starts stroking him saying, “Fuck, baby, doing so good. Got you full of me. Can’t believe how good you’re being.”

Maybe it’s her words or the hand on his prick but the ache starts to bloom into something better, something that makes him want to shift his hips.

He must move a bit because Emma croons, “That’s it, babe.” He shifts a bit more and feels the spark of something good shoot down his spine.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, pushing his hips back more. Emma helps him by shifting back onto her knees and just that movement makes him moan loudly.

“Good, baby?” she asks, smoothing her hands down his back to grip his hips. 

“Uh huh,” he mumbles into the sheets.

She pulls her hips back a bit before pushing forward again and fuck, it’s good. He’s got a cock up his arse and he fucking loves it. He tucks his burning face into his arms, trying to drown out his loud, overwhelmed panting. Emma keeps rocking in and out, moaning every time like she’s the one getting fucked, and the ache is all but gone now - replaced with pleasure that makes his toes curl.

Niall’s hands open and close, gripping the sheets, low groans forced from him with every push of her hips. His legs tremble each time Emma bottoms out and all he can do is lay there and take it. “Fuck,” he moans. “Y-yeah, oh fuck.” He feels the need to come pooling warmly in his belly. Emma starts rolling her hips faster, stroking her cock against his prostate over and over again.

Niall tucks a hand underneath himself, grips his prick, and starts to tug in time with Emma’s thrusts. She leans over him again and continues to push in and out of him, the weight of her pressing him to the bed. With the next thrust Niall’s body stills and then he’s coming - a belly clenching, toes curling, eyes shut, hard orgasm. Emma fucks him through it as he trembles and shakes, pushing more come out of him.

She finally slips gently out and Niall, still panting, rolls onto his back. “God,” he mumbles, scrubbing his hand over his face.

Emma laughs, out of breath. “I fucking know.”

They arrange themselves at the head of the bed, resting comfortably against each other - Niall curled into her side, his head resting on her damp chest, his hands clasped around her waist. 

Emma threads her fingers through Niall’s sweaty hair. “Good, baby?” she asks on a yawn.

“Mhmm,” Niall answers, still keyed up, nowhere near tired. Now that it’s over he feels weirdly empty, like he wants it again. It makes him wonder, what would it feel like if the other person could feel pleasure too - like a real cock. Maybe he could feel their warmth inside him. With a start, Niall realizes he’s been picturing a guy. Someone bigger than him who could hold him down and take what they want from him. Fuck. The thought is hotter than Niall expected it would be. Like, now that he’s been fucked up the arse, he wants it even more. Wants someone to use him how they want, take what Niall can give.

Emma shifts in his arms and Niall stiffens like she can hear his thoughts. But if she’s a mind reader, she doesn’t say anything about the crisis Niall’s found himself in. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself but instead he catches the scent of Emma’s shampoo, something softly floral, and it pains him to realize he could deeply hurt this girl. Suddenly he feels quite worn out. So he holds her closer, shuts his eyes, and tries to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you like, tell me what you hate (but like, be nice - this is my first fic!)


End file.
